Golf Ball
, Woody, Nickel (possibly) |enemies = Snowball, Needle, Pencil, Fries, Match, Eraser, Evil Leafy |place = BFDI: 17th (12 votes, became 6 thanks to Win Token) BFDIA: 1st (alongside many others) IDFB: TBA |color = Light Grey |voice = Michael Huang}} Golf Ball (or GB for short) is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. At the beginning of the series, she was placed on the Squashy Grapes, but in episode 9, she was placed on the team Another Name. Golf Ball is very manipulative, and often manipulates people into doing what she says. She was an enemy of Snowball since episode 3 when she called his brain small. Golf Ball had received one vote at the first Cake at Stake, along with Tennis Ball and "Flower" out of seven. Golf Ball is normally known for her intelligence, as shown in episode 3 when she scored 19 out of 20 on the test. Golf Ball was eliminated in episode 11 when the Squishy Cherries chose to put Rocky on their team as opposed to her. Despite not getting enough votes to compete, at a meager 215 votes, the 31st highest before disqualifications were taken into account, InternPony707 picked her to compete again in BFDIA. Golf Ball commonly nicknamed as the "Bossy Bot" throughout the show. Kills Total kills: 6 Trivia * Running gag: Golf Ball would announce her percentage of winning the game, usually after eliminations. * Golf Ball is one of the few characters who have killed Bubble, occurring in episode 18. * She might have a crush on Tennis Ball, or possibly the other way around. * Golf Ball wrote the BFDI Tips and Tricks book 1 billion years ago. * It is revealed in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 that Golf Ball is an author, having written The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks. * Many fans of BFDI mistake Golf Ball as a boy. *Revealed in Reveal Novum by Dictionary, Golf Ball has 336 dimples, and is state as an "ugly menace". * Golf Ball is the only armless contestant voiced by Michael Huang. ** Most of the armless are voiced by Cary Huang, while Nickel is voiced by AnimationEpic. Golf Ball is voiced by Michael Huang, Tennis Ball was formerly voiced by Michael Huang but later Cary voiced him * Also, she states she has placed 2nd and 1st, but in smaller print, it says she placed 17th overall, being 2nd in armless females in BFDI, and that she is tied for 1st in BFDIA due to not being eliminated. ** The only other armless female in BFDI is Ice Cube, meaning she received last place out of armless females. ** She is as well the lowest ranking armless contestant overall. ** In BFDI tips and tricks, the one tip is to calculate the percentage of your own change of winning every week, if not everyday. * Golf Ball originally didn't have enough votes to join the game, however InternPony707 chose her to be in the game. * Golf Ball was the only female on Another Name. * Golf Ball is the only character who didn't make it to the merge in season 1 to compete in season 2 but was never a member of W.O.A.H Bunch, not counting Spongy's first elimination. * She has a kill count of 5 since she killed Bubble in episode 2 (along with Flower) and episode 8. She also killed Fries, Gelatin, Pencil and Book in Zeeky Boogy Doog. * She is one of the few contestants to be froze by Gelatin. The others are Gelatin, Flower, Firey, Tennis Ball and everyone,except Flower, currently on Team No-Name. * If not counting Spongy for rejoining in episode 14, Golf Ball is the first armless contestant to be eliminated. * Golf Ball and Needle are the only two contestants to use their Win Tokens. Unsurprisingly, they're both girls. * Golf Ball is the only armless contestant to win and use a Win Token. * Golf Ball was the only female contestant on Another Name, and also the lowest ranking contestant on that team as well. * In the three team stage of BFDI, Golf Ball was the only armless contestant eliminated, as Coiny and Teardrop were also eliminated in that stage, but had arms. * Golf Ball is the only female to be on every teams in BFDI. * Golf Ball will most likely be in the bottom 2 in BFDIA 6. * Golf Ball was called a "bossy bot" by Eraser in Take the Plunge: Part 1. * Golf Ball doesn't like when someone uses degrees Fahrenheit, as seen in It's a Monster. * She ties with Pin For the least votes in BFDI at only 26. **She actually has 20 votes, due to her win token, technically having the least votes. * In BFDIA, Golf Ball has 1086 likes and 1271 dislikes. * In IDFB, Golf Ball's dimples are less visible. Speculation * It is possible that Golf Ball wasn't originally a Golf Ball, seen in Welcome Back, and that she used to be a spherical white ball. The nailed-baseball bat possibly gave her punctures being her dimples. Error * In the voting video in episode 21, Golf Ball is seen with 3 legs holding up signs and still being able to stand up. ** This is possibly for comedic effect. Vote History Gallery Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball Golf Ball 2 Revised.png Golf Ball's Promo Pic.png|Golf Ball's Promo Picture to Rejoin BFDI. Golf Ball 9.png Golf Ball 10.png Golf Ball 11.png|Golf Ball looking back. Golf Ball 13.png Screen Shot 2012-10-01 at 9.09.43 AM.png Golf Ball2.PNG GolfBall2.PNG See also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Armless Category:Antagonists Category:Freeze Juice Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:Characters that got eaten Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines